


Vegereeza halloween

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Horror, M/M, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Raccolta che ha partecipato al drabble week end a tema Halloween del gruppo "we are out for prompts"Prompt: dolore e sanguePrompt: notte di orrore
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(Pacchetti: 5 silenzio 23 denti 37 anima)

Anima venduta 

Il rumore dei tuoni nel cielo spezzava il silenzio che avvolgeva la reggia, arredata con mobili antichi, quadri di valore e sfarzosi arazzi. Gocce di pioggia si abbattevano sulle finestre di cristallo che lasciavano entrare i pallidi raggi di luce lunare, illuminando due figure appartate in una stanza situata nella torre più alta. I gemiti dei due amanti si univano al rumore della pioggia, alti e caldi, passionali.  
La schiena di Frieza era premuta contro la parete, decorata con una serie di quadri, si reggeva alle spalle dell’altro con l’aiuto delle braccia, le gambe strette intorno alla sua vita, la coda che di agitava e fremeva per l’eccitazione, le guance solitamente pallide erano infuocate, così come gli altri. Vegeta si spingeva in lui, avvolto nel suo completo nero e rosso, reggendo il corpo minuto dell’amante afferrandolo da sotto le cosce.   
Frieza gettò indietro la testa, lasciandosi andare ad un grido strozzato, esponendo il collo costellato di segni di morsi.   
Gli occhi di ossidiana di Vegeta brillarono eccitati di luce scarlatta a quell’invito, espose i lunghi canini appuntiti e li affondò per l’ennesima volta nel collo di Frieza, che gemette dolorosamente, percependo i denti del principe penetrargli la pelle e iniziare a succhiare.   
Le mani bianche e affusolate della vittima si spostarono in alto, per sfiorare la parete di roccia, sporse il petto in avanti e tentò di non svenire.   
“Si è nutrito di me per tutta la sera, stando bene attento a non sprecare nemmeno una goccia del mio sangue, così prezioso e gustoso per lui. Non riesce proprio a resistermi"  
Vegeta continuava a succhiare, mentre continuava a spingere con il bacino, possedendolo contro quel prezioso muro, godendosi il suo pasto preferito. Quel sangue era così dolce sotto il suo palato, così raffinato e delizioso, decisamente unico nel suo genere, così come l’uomo a cui apparteneva. Le sue mani strinsero di più le cosce dell’amante che sembrava sempre più debole.   
Un lampo illuminò gli occhi rossi di Frieza che sentì il suo cuore accelerare il battito, sentendo la testa pesante e le forze abbandonarlo pian piano.  
“Mi sta prosciugando"  
Vegeta smise di nutrirsi proprio quando sentì Frieza accasciarsi su di sé, quasi privo di sensi, le braccia abbandonate sulla sua schiena. La testa si era fatta leggera per la mancanza di sangue, il respiro si era fatto pesante e la bocca secca. Non si accorse di essere stato preso tra le forti braccia del vampiro, che lo aveva adagiato morbidamente sul letto a baldacchino, tra le lenzuola candide.   
-Ci sono andato troppo pesante stavolta- sussurrò con un ghigno l’essere immortale, guadagnandosi un’occhiata da parte dell’altro.  
Vegeta si sporse per baciargli le labbra, sentendosi rinvigorito.   
“Nutrirmi del suo sangue è diventata un’abitudine, è come se fosse la mia riserva personale, il mio nettare, la mia linfa vitale. È sempre un’esperienza orgasmica, al di sopra di qualsiasi cosa"  
Le dita di Vegeta passarono sul collo dell’altro, dove risaltava fresco il segno dei canini.  
“Questo mortale mi ha ceduto la sua anima, ma mi tiene sempre sul filo del rasoio. Sono il suo signore ma sono sicuro che il controllo che penso di esercitare su di lui sia solo un’illusione in cui mi concede di crogiolarmi"  
Si assicurò che respirasse ancora e poi se lo strinse al petto, portandogli alle labbra nere un bicchiere di vino rosso, intimandogli di bere.   
“Se avessi ancora un’anima sono sicuro che non esiterei a donarla a lui. Quando verrà il momento giusto gli farò dono dell’immortalità, ma per il momento mi godo questo sangue meraviglioso di cui egli fa dono a me".


	2. Notte di orrore

(Pacchetti 16 demone, bottiglia 28 horror)

Notte di orrore 

“L’uomo nero non è morto  
Ha gli artigli come un corvo   
Fa paura la sua voce  
Prendi subito la croce”

La televisione in HD mostrava le sequenze del film horror che Vegeta aveva scelto per la serata, scene di cruenti omicidi ai danni di un gruppo di adolescenti. Aveva una certa dimestichezza con i film terrestri, Bulma e Trunks lo avevano spesso costretto a guardarne e doveva ammettere che i film horror non gli dispiacevano. In fondo, erano gli unici che incontravano i suoi gusti già difficili e non era certo tipo da film romantici o drammatici. Le commedie, poi, proprio non le reggeva, per cui la scelta si era ristretta al genere horror e, talvolta, anche al thriller. Sapeva che c’era anche qualcun altro che poteva apprezzare quel genere di intrattenimento.   
Spostò lo sguardo dal televisore a Frieza, seduto sul morbido divano accanto a lui, le ginocchia contro il petto, lo sguardo concentrato e l’unghia laccata di nero del pollice tra i denti.   
-Non riesco a capire se questo film ti piaccia oppure no- disse Vegeta afferrando la bottiglia di vino rosso sul tavolino di fronte a loro e versandone un bicchiere al suo ospite, che gli rivolse un rapido sguardo combattuto, smettendo di mordersi l’unghia e iniziando a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti.   
-Non è molto realistico sul fronte degli effetti speciali, si vede che è tutto finto- cominciò l’alieno, prendendo un sorso di vino dal suo calice.   
-Ma devo ammettere che l’idea del demone che entra nei sogni delle persone per ucciderle è molto affascinante-   
Vegeta ghignò.   
-Non posso fare a meno di notare una certa somiglianza con te- gli confessò guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia mentre quella filastrocca inquietante ancora andava avanti.  
Frieza gli prese il mento tra le dita, costringendolo a guardarlo dritto in faccia.   
-Devo supporre che mi vedi come un mostro con un aspetto orrido?- sussurrò ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra.   
Il principe sayian gli sorrise ancora, posandogli una mano sul petto, scendendo lentamente sull’addome, facendolo sussultare leggermente.   
-Come potrei definire orrido un corpo del genere? Parlavo piuttosto della sua capacità di incutere terrore-  
Frieza posò il bicchiere, ormai vuoto sul tavolino e, con uno scatto, si sedette sulle gambe del compagno, mozzandogli il fiato e afferrandogli le spalle.  
-Sei proprio un leccaculo, caro il mio principe-   
Gli occhi di Vegeta brillarono, spalancandosi: era più unico che raro sentire Frieza pronunciare parolacce o lasciarsi andare al turpiloquio.  
Gli mise le mani attorno ai glutei bianchi e sodi.  
-Questo è un modo piuttosto singolare di festeggiare Halloween- gemette mentre l’imperatore iniziava a strusciare il bacino contro la crescente erezione del sayian, le urla strazianti delle vittime del film che rimbombavano nell’ampio salotto, andandosi ad unire ai gemiti e ai sospiri dei due amanti.  
Frieza sorrise, iniziando a sentire bagnate le proprie parti intime, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio del compagno e afferrandogli i polsi per bloccargli le braccia sulla testa.  
-Hai detto che il terrore è protagonista durante questa tradizionale festa terrestre- sibilò.  
-Ora vedrai quanto terrore so incutere-


End file.
